


Sleeping With The Fishes

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Good Bean King Shark, Happy Ending, Harley ain’t having his bs, John Constantine’s Bullshit, M/M, Magic, Smut, Tindr, With a Touch Of Justice League Dark, messy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: John gets King Shark in bed only to teleport out of his house at the worst moment. Now, he has to explain himself or else, Harley will beat him senseless.
Relationships: John Constantine/King Shark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	Sleeping With The Fishes

John let out yet another groan as King Shark snapped his hips into him. The result sent another groan from his lips as he rocked forward. His insides twisted in yet another wave of pleasure as his orgasm threatened to build. But then as if sensing it, King Shark slowed to frustrating snail’s pace. He leaned over, nuzzling and nibbling at his shoulder. It stung just enough to serve as a distraction from his leaking cock.

“Christ.” John panted. King Shark chuckled in his ear before picking up the pace just enough to be maddening. His orgasm built inside him again, threatening to snap when once again King Shark slowed himself. 

“You’re killing me here.” John managed to gasp out. 

“That’s half the fun.” King Shark rolled his hips against John and watched as his back arched with a hiss. 

“Bloody sadist.” 

“You only have to ask for it.” King Shark said far too sweetly for the shark’s grin on his face. He thrust slowly into John again, savoring all the sounds he produced as a result. 

“Bloody hell. Just get on with it.” John begged. 

“As you wish.” 

John felt King Shark’s hands on him for a moment, then the smooth bulk of his chest pressed against him, and then he set a punishing pace. John let out a string of lewd noises. He heard King Shark panting his ear as he snapped his hips fast and brutally against him. All too quick, his orgasm built to screaming pleasure. Then, King Shark snapped his hips again, and John saw stars. 

His body shuddered at the feeling as his any thought fizzled out in his head. A string of Latin though, words he was all to familiar with at a time like this, slipped from his mouth. Before he could fully register what he’d done, a flash of light swallowed him up and spat him out face first into a worn out sheets. 

John reluctantly pulled himself up to look around. A breeze blew in from his cracked window and brushed against his bare skin. A ratty bedroom with broken beer bottles littering the floor, a scattered pieces of dirty laundry, and an overflowing ash tray on the nightstand looked back at him, a far cry from King Shark’s better kept bedroom. 

John groaned and let himself fall forward to bury his face in his bed. His body was just coming down from his high, trying to pull him into that comfy spot post orgasm where he was too sexed out to think. However, his mind was way too focused on what he had just done. His gut twisted with an uncomfortable guilt he neither knew nor had the energy to solve at the moment. 

So, he laid there on his bed until he could muster the energy to even think about moving. When he finally did though, he realized that he was still a rather sticky mess. 

A shower, that was the first order of business. John dragged himself to his feet and padded over to the bathroom. He could solve this after, he promised himself. 

Yeah, that’s what you always say, another part of him replied. 

******************************

“He what?!” Harley snapped. 

“I don’t know what happened. It’s just one moment John is there. The next he’s-“ King Shark made a poof motion with his hands. He then slumped down into the couch. “I don’t know. I probably shouldn’t have picked him off of Tinder. I know that’s a hook up app.” 

“Even so, you don’t just leave your partner hanging like that! I mean who does that?” 

“Men.” Pamela cut in. She plopped herself beside King Shark and turned on the television. “You sure this Constantine guy wasn’t just some horny asshole?” 

“Well, he seemed nice when we were at the bar. He was really charming and had this lovely English accent. And, he definitely seemed great when we went back to my place-“ 

“And...I regret entering the conversation.” Pamela snapped off the television before standing up once more. “Harley, don’t destroy anything.” She said, walking off. 

“Just this guy’s dick!” Harley growled before punching a hole in the wall.

“You’re paying for that!” 

“Whatever! I’m going to teach this guy a lesson either way. No one fucks over one of my crew.” 

“Harley, I don’t think that’s necessary.” King Shark cut in. “He probably just had to go somewhere really fast-“ 

“King, don’t be suckered in by the sexy accent. This guy is a dick, and he’s going to get punched in his until he tastes blood. Now, where does he live?” 

“Um-“ King Shark pulled out his phone. “Liverpool?” 

“Pam! We’re going to England!” Harley yelled out before yank King Shark along out the door. 

*****************************

John swallowed the last of a beer before letting the bottle fall from his hands. It clattered against the pair of similar bottles lined along the side of his couch. 

Thankfully, he was starting to feel something of a buzz coming on, numbing some of the guilt that stubbornly clung to him. He told himself multiple times it was a normal thing, that he was saving the poor guy an entanglement with John bleeding Constantine. Instead, his mind clung to his strong body against his, his dangerous smile digging into shoulder, his surprisingly sweet demeanor, how nice and accommodating the guy had been- 

Nope. John groped around blindly until he found where his six pack of beer was. He claimed another bottle, popped the cap, and drank the cheap brew. 

Suddenly though, the bottle was ripped from his mouth with a pop and slammed across his face. Beer splattered against him as the glass connected with the side of his face. John groaned, his hand nursing the stinging spot. He sat up, wiping the beer from his face. 

“Who the bloody hell-“ John opened his eyes and saw King Shark holding back Harley brandishing his bottle. “Oh.” 

“Oh? That’s all you have to say.” Harley snapped.

John looked away, his face burning and not just from the alcohol. “I mean to call.” 

“Oh, sure you did. We’ve all heard that one, Constantine.” She mocked as she pushed forward. King Shark pulled her back though. 

“Harley, that’s not necessary.” 

“Oh, isn’t it? I told you I’m going to punch him in the dick! That’s why we came here.” 

“I mean fair.” Even so, John slowly adjusted how he sat so that Harley would have a harder time doing just that. He turned to look up at King Shark, but the troubled look on his face was too awkward to stare at. John looked away, his cheeks growing even redder.

“Listen, I’m sorry. I’m a mess-“ 

“Oh, finish that statement. I dare you.” Harley snarled. King Shark pushed her behind him and took a step towards John. 

“I just want to know why. What was all that?” 

John sheepishly looked at King Shark. “It’s a transport spell I wove into my room. I...have gotten into a few sticky situations over the years-“ He looked to the side and rubbed his neck. “Mostly of my own accord. It’s an escape.” 

“So you can just leave my man here high and dry?” Harley protested. 

John’s eyes widened. “Listen, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to do it; it’s just a force of habit. I’m just a dangerous bastard with a fragile grasp on magic, and I breath danger. It seems easier to just leave lots of times.” He rubbed his arm, feeling incredibly awkward. He looked up at King Shark’s face and grimaced at his unreadable expression. “You seem really nice though. I’d like to try to make it up to you if you’d have me.” 

“Well...” King Shark hummed for a moment before he gave a soft smile. He offered his hand to John. John took it with a smile, letting himself be hauled to his feet. John curled his arm around King Shark’s before reaching into his coat. In a flash, he had a red rose in hand. He offered it to King Shark who took it gladly. 

“So what do you say to dinner?” 

“Sounds lovely. Maybe afterwards, I can find you a way to shut your mouth?” King Shark said with a wink and a smirk. John’s face went a deeper shade of red. 

“Ugh, I’m leaving. Just remember if you break his heart, I’ll break your dick!” Harley’s armed before leaving the couple. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you like it!


End file.
